


Arrival at the last Refuge

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: character trapped in ice form, discussion of dupes who don't want to be absorbed, written before Bobby came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one the group is on it's way to the last refuge.
Series: Journey Through Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Arrival at the last Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Arrival at the last Refuge

He wished he could really feel the wind as they were racing along in the stolen yacht they liberated from a harbor in South Africa. If he could feel the wind he might have been able to forget that they couldn’t just link to Genosha some kind of scrambler that kept outside devices from opening portals into the city. He was stuck on this crazy trip with a bunch of X-men he wasn’t that close to and now they were trying to reach an island full of mutants under the control of Onslaught.

He was beginning to think he should have handed in one of those letters of resignation he’d been writing every morning for the last few weeks. “Why couldn’t you all have just let me stay in the house,” the dupe of Jaime Madrox said. They’d found him trying to send a dupe with them when they left to go to South Africa to steal a boat. Unfortunately for him the dupe he created ratted him out as pay back for being asked to go. “I should just reabsorb that bastard traitor of a dupe.”

“Why don’t you?” He asked tired of hearing him whine. “I mean the real Madrox absorbs dupes all the time when they annoy him.” He saw the other dupe turn and glare at him. “What something I said?”

“Do you have any idea what it is like knowing your not the real person and can be reabsorbed in a second some of us don’t mind it but the rest of us hate it,” the dupe said shaking his head. “I’ll never absorb a dupe I make unless I have to and I will never be absorbed by the real Jaime Madrox.”

He supposed he could understand that even though it made him wonder how many where out there. “How many dupes have you made?” He was extremely curious how many of them might be out there back home running around.

“About a half dozen,” the dupe said. “I know the real Madrox has like sixty of us out there that he knows about and expects to come home some day.” The dupe smiled then. “Don’t know how many like me are out there who skipped out first chance they got at freedom.” The dupe then looked depressed again. “Why did I ever decide to sneak into the X-mansion for fun to test my theory on Gambit.”

“What theory is that?” He asked slightly curious why the Madrox dupe had been there. “I mean as far as I know the original you never spent much time around Gambit at all.” He glanced toward the back where Gambit was talking with the dark haired guy.

“Honestly during the week I spent fooling around with Sam in Paris we got discussing which of the rest of the x-men might be gay or bi and I thought Gambit was bi.” He said shrugging. “I was in New York briefly and thought it might be fun to see if I could prove it.”

“That’s why you snuck onto the school grounds impersonating the original Madrox?” He asked amazed at what a stupid reason it was for doing it. “Couldn’t you have just found him in a club or something and made a pass at him.”

“Well I also miss the X-men some and being around other mutants so I thought it couldn’t hurt to sneak onto the school grounds for a while and be around my own kind,” the dupe said. “I mean it gets lonely some times being the only mutant in a given area.”

Any reply he was going to make was cut off as the ship was suddenly lifted off the ocean into mid air. He was about to react to the threat when a voice called out. “Do not be alarmed we are simply transporting you over the wall that keeps human and sentinel sea forces away from Genosha.” A bird woman said as she landed. She had vivid green skin with darker green feathers. Clawed hands and feet with huge dark green wings growing out of her shoulders. “Sam Guthire,” She said in shock when Sam walked up toward her. “This is impossible you disappeared decades ago.”

“Do I know you?” Sam asked clearly unsure who the woman was. “You sound familiar but I can’t place who you are?” The woman’s features shifted and she looked just like a middle aged dark haired woman. “Hazel Dixon,” Sam said in shock. “So that’s what your mutation looks like when it is active?”

“Yes, how did you get here you and the other X-men who vanished with you disappeared more than twenty years ago.” He still had no idea who the woman was and he wondered if she was from Genosha. “Look you can explain later but I need to go back to the island and tell everyone who’s on this boat it’ll get you all waved past immigration much quicker.” She was back as a bird woman then and flying away.

“She didn’t even wait for an explanation,” the dupe said clearly bored. “I mean first she has us grabbed by someone and now she’s going to make our trip easier.” He knew the real Madrox wasn’t that clueless.

“No she isn’t,” Sam said glancing over at Nate. “I’m sure she is warning them to be on guard in case this is a trick probably arranging for a psychic to be there to scan us as well.” He noticed the dupe looked a bit panicked at that. “But it should lead to us meeting the boss much quicker.” Oh yeah they’d get to meet Onslaught quicker. He wished he’d never offered to show that guy to where Gambit was.

The ship was soon flying over a giant wall that surrounded the Island and sat down inside Hammer bay. He was impressed to see massive cities once more on the island as they were lowered down and several mutants surrounded them. “They are clean,” A voice said and he saw the mutants backing away as a light brown haired man walked up toward them. “I must say I never thought I would get to meet any of you.” The man smiled at them then. “My fathers spoke of some of you very fondly.”

He realized then that this was the reincarnated Onslaught Madelyne Prior had created grown up. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of fear staring at that individual. “You all must be tired so I’ll have you shown to come quarters you will be safe here for the next month while you wait to time travel out of here.” He was extremely unnerved to realize he was in their heads getting details. “Don’t worry Iceman I’m not threat to any of you.” he said looking straight at him. “Come speak to me  
later I may be able to help you with your trapped in ice form problem.”

There was no way he was going anywhere near Onslaught he just couldn’t trust him. He saw the slight flinch and realized he was still reading their minds. “I’ll think about it,” he said though bot he and Onslaught knew that was a lie he hoped this month would pass quickly.

The End


End file.
